fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Soje
From Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Soje is an original codename of the secret agent of two different agency. Pre-Soje Jose Austin Cadiz risks a life in an order to save the captive witness Farah Harts from her insane father and starts having a discussion with Farah Harts about how bad things come for them with two different agency. He tells her if she has another agency or else, she has to tell him before he makes the agency secret. However, she denied to him that she is actually working for the same agency that he is going to overexpose its purpose to kill or destroy. In the middle of Soje's life He underwent spy for the agency he hated her father for some reasons. She loves her father, comes to see him and tells him to make options to make a final choice immediately or else she will leave him for good. She tells her father that she is agreeing with her new lover and asks him if that is worth a thing for him to kill his lover, but what about mine? What do you think worth mine to you? She sounds angry at her father, making threatening conversation with him. She hurries back to her private life as she is really happy for being a mother of three children and missing her life as an agency, whether she has to make a sacrifice yet to come. This is costing her lover's life, he has seen everything in what he hasn't thought about her. He decides to confront her, asking her if she is hiding something from him. She tells him it is not his business to know hers and asks him if he wants that and then she wants his business to be known to her. This gets him choked nowhere, making him wonder how possible she could be in any situation to calm down with him. He tells her that is his wish that if anything happens to him and she must leave no matter what. She refuses to agree with that one what he wanted, but she lied that she would. Post-Soje He dropped the plan as undercover agent and spy for the agency because the agency wont help him because they thought he betrayed them. He decided to thwarted the other agency's plan and needed to blow it. However, he thought his plan is a success, but he failed. He seemingly could have known that his highy possibility to get killed, but someone saved his life unexpectedly. In the aftermath of Soje's life No one has found the agency who saved Soje's life. As Soje thought one of these Xylumen who might save him, the Xylumen told him that they are trying to save him, but they dont know where he was. He confusedly wondered who the agency was. The agency crashed down and fleed. Nobody knew what happened. Following Soje as a Primary Target Soje decides to go to home and thinks the other agency is collided for good. He opens the door as the agency uses the bazooka to fire at the house into explosion. He looks at the house being exploded and knows that his wife and children are getting killed for good. He refuses to forgive himself for bringing his family in a danger and wishing he never would join the other agency. Agency's Satisfaction Make Soje Suffer However, the agency informed the director that Soje's family is dead as a fair play for Soje betrayed the agency. Soje is taken care of the Xylumen and investigated what happened between him and the other agency. The Xylumen dared to help him no matter what, but he told them he did not want to lose other friends in his life. They respect his wish. They can not imagine how he felt about his family. News Being Declared that the Agency Apologized Soje News spread everywhere as they said that Agency wanted to get Soje's attention by making an apology. The Agency told him they already have suffered too many damages and begged him to stop. The Xylumen confused and asked themselves if they did it and they said no. Then they knew Soje did not do it. They knew Soje's condition would not make him feel reborn with revenge yet. Who else among Soje and agency that Xylumen wondered is getting involved Investigation Started on His Life and Family The Xylumen assumed the wife of his might have a family who feel the same way he felt before. He said his wife has a father, but never mentions a mother. Thats all what he knows his wife. He learnt that the Xylumen is concerned about whoever has the vendetta, revenge or grudge against the agency. He informs them that his family does not know his plan. He doesnt think his family did this. Enter Zanderlot A daughter of Joseph Antonio Cadiz has come to his life, actually works for the agency and does not stay at the house where the agency fires with a bazooka. The Xylumen finds her and does not know she is Zanderlot, but Zanderlot keeps her secret identity, uses her personal real life--Alison Cadiz. They plans to bring her to her father, but they were interrupted by the agent who told them to leave her alone or he would kill themm all but her. She told an agent that is fine and she can trust them. He told them to leave immediately before the agency finds him. They brings her to the father of hers. This surprises him very much to see her alive. This didnt make sense to him is he thought the wife stayed at home for the whole time and did not know. Enter Sumatra A son of Joseph Antonio Cadiz has come to his life, actually works for agency and with his sister and even does not stay at the house where hhe agency fires with a bazooka. He comes to find her track and meets her as the Xylumen is shock to see him alive. The father of his saw him alive too. Enter Arlee A last child of Joseph Antonio Cadiz has to come his life, doesnt work for agency and listens to her mother who tells her to hide and find friends where she finds the Fascinating Zemo Monners. She tells Sumatra that she is fine. Sumatra tells the father that his other sister is alive too. The Agency is Destroyed By the Mysterious Agent The agent was saving the Joseph's life before and now destroys the agency one by one. She confronts her father, demanding him to stop doing it or leaving him for good. However, her father tells her that she is very much like her mother and she wants to leave him. She is shocked to hear that. Then she hurries back to meet her husband by telling him that she is sorry that she joined the agency before him. He asks how does she take it when she knows the agency did to him? She tells him her father is nothing more to him and even her lover is in danger to make her decide to make him the result. Category:Xylumen